


Holiday Hangouts

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several excellent friends hanging out over the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hangouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblebunny/gifts).



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LkI7qWo.jpg)

(click image for higher resolution!)


End file.
